


Moving On (Brusnop)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bandom
Genre: Cute Danny, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ben, Sad with a Happy Ending, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben? Are you okay?” I asked softly, not to scare him.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On (Brusnop)

**Author's Note:**

> This was very rushed so probably not very good, but I hope you'll like it anyway :D

Danny P.O.V

 

Walking onto the bus after soundcheck, I was already feeling tired, even though it’s only been 2 hours since I woke up. But going back to sleep was simply not an option right now.

Deciding to watch a movie, I walked back to my bunk and got out my laptop.

“Oi, Danny! We are going out. You wanna join?” James yelled.

“No thanks, I’m too tired, so I’m just gonna stay in and watch a movie before the show tonight.” I yelled back, hearing the faint sound of my band members’ voices yelling bye and the door closing behind them.

Halfway through movie, which happened to be Frozen because hey it’s a damn good movie, I started hearing noises coming from the back lounge. It sounded a bit like someone was crying heavily, but that’s impossible because I’m the only one on the bus, right? I mean they all left?

I went to see what made the sound, only to find my best friend, Ben sitting with his guitar and tears cascading down his red and puffy cheeks.

“I’ve never been so torn up in all of my life. I should have seen this coming. I’ve never felt so hopeless, than I do tonight. I don’t wanna do this anymore, I’m moving on” He sang as the tears kept falling.

“Ben? Are you okay?” I asked softly, not to scare him.

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine!” His voice scared me more than the song and the tears. It was so emotionless, empty.

“Cut the crap… I know you better than this… You don’t sound fine, so why not just tell me what made you so sad?” By now I’d reached the couch he was sitting on and sat down next to him.

“I can’t…” He whispered as he put down the guitar.

“Why not? I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything?” He was confusing the hell out of me. 

“You’ll hate me if you found out…” I’d what? How could he even think that?

“Ben!! I could never ever hate you, even if I tried!!” he looked at his feet before crying even more.

“Yes you would….” I grabbed his chin and did the only thing I could think of to cheer him up. I slowly pressed my lips to his.

They were soaked and salty from the tear that had finally stopped falling. He seemed too shocked to respond at first but then he started to kiss me back.

I’ve had the biggest crush on Ben for years, so it wasn’t really awkward for me when Ben pulled away, smiling like an idiot.

“See? I could never ever hate you, because I love you way too much to ever hate you, okay?”

“Okay!” He hid his face in my neck, before taking a deep breath.

“I love you too Danny… I just always thought that if I told you, you’d never speak to me again…” I could feel my face splitting in half as I smiled at him.

“I will always love you Benny!!”

“I will always love you too!!”


End file.
